Akatsuki In A Village!
by Airawliet2327
Summary: DISCONTINUED!— Akatsuki, Sebuah geng yang beranggotakan Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, dan Tobi. Kekompakkan yang kelewat batas membuat mereka terkenal. Namun karena lagi-lagi membuat ulah di sekolah, mereka berlima dikirim ke sebuah desa terpencil. "WHAT? MENJADI SISWA DI DESA? TUKAR NASIB MAKSUD LO? OH NOOO!" Bagaimana kehidupan mereka di desa? —Aduhai! /AU/Humor maksa/RnR?


**Akatsuki In A Village! ****Airawliet2327** **(Aira Ai)**

Disclaimer : Semua orang tahu kalo **Naruto** itu **milik** bung **Masashi Kishimoto**. Jadi, **Sasuke milik neng Aira Ai** aja okesip. Hoho

Warning : **OOC!**, Typo/Miss Typo, Humor garing Abal-abal, Gaje, standard warning lainnya _applied!_

~oOo~

* * *

Akatsuki In A Village!—_**Aduhai**_!

Enjoy Read!

* * *

**_Akatsuki_**,

Sebuah geng yang beranggotakan Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, dan Tobi. Dengan Pein sebagai ketua gengnya. Geng ini tidak hanya terkenal di sekolah mereka, kekompakkan yang kelewat batas membuat mereka dikenal di seluruh pelosok kota _Tokyo_. Siapa _sih_ yang _gak _kenal _Akatsuki_ dan member-membernya yang berwajah _aduhai_?

Tapi ada satu _nih_ kekurangan mereka.

Yaitu, kekurangan belaian kasih sayang!

Sejak Konan meninggalkan mereka, semua member berubah menjadi uring-uringan. Sesuai dengan apa yang dituliskan Konan pada secarik kertas sebelum dia pergi, mereka tahu bahwa Konan pergi bukan tanpa beralasan. Orang tua gadis itu lah yang tak lagi mengizinkan dia bergaul dengan mereka. Ibu Konan nyaris pingsan saat Konan pulang dengan wajah bertindik rambut dicat ungu.

Mengisi hari-hari yang tak begitu berarti, _Akatsuki_ sangat tenar di ruang dewan guru. Bukan karena prestasi yang membanggakan, tapi prestasi yang mengundang darah naik ke ubun-ubun. Apalagi kalau bukan kasus sering bikin ulah.

Dan hari ini dengan kasus yang serupa, mereka diundang dengan-tak-begitu-hormat ke dewan guru. Pein sebagai _leader _yang bijaksana dan berwibawa, menyuruh sejoli yang tak pernah diam;Deidara dan Sasori; mewakilkan dirinya dan member lain.

Mengapa bukan Itachi saja? Jawabannya karena tak ada yang berani menyuruh-nyuruh sang keturunan Uchiha tersebut. Jika nekat, siap-siap saja menyewa tukang pijat profesional.

Tobi? Oh kalau dia _sih_ perintah langsung dari sang _leader_. Dari semua anggota, Tobi lah yang paling disenangi Pein. Selain dia member termuda, Tobi juga sangat penurut dan tak pernah membantah perintah. Maka Tobi harus merasa spesial karena mendapat gelar "Anak yang baik" dari _Leader_ yang begitu dibanggakan.

"Hah~ Lagi-lagi kita yang disuruh, _un_." Keluh Deidara saat dirinya berjalan menuju dewan guru bersama Sasori.

"Memangnya selain kita siapa lagi?" Sasori sepertinya sudah pasrah akan tugas wajib ini.

"Ah kau benar, _un_."

Setelah sedikit berbincang akan keluh-kesal, mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat yang dituju. Sebelum meraih gagang pintu, mereka berdua menyempatkan untuk memanjatkan doa semoga hukuman kali ini tidak akan lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Deidara memasang gaya _stay cool_ dan memasuki dewan guru dengan gaya _sok _seakan tak ada beban. Sedangkan Sasori kembali ke wajah _sok _imut nya. Kali aja guru-guru hatinya akan tersentuh melihat matanya yang berbinar-binar minta dikasihani.

"Permisi, _sensei_." Deidara memulai percakapan.

"Kalian lagi kalian lagi. Apa kalian tidak bosan diberi hukuman, HAH! Aku yang memberikan hukuman saja sudah sangat bosan." Guru bernama lengkap Mitarashi Anko membentak kedua murid cowok di depannya. Dari wajahnya, ia terlihat sangat capek. Bukan karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan, tapi karena capek terus-terusan meladeni murid-murid bandel seperti Deidara dan Sasori.

"_Sensei_ bosan? Kalau begitu tidak perlu capek-capek memberi kami hukuman. Kami juga sudah bosan dihukum terus. Ayo Sasori!" Deidara bersorak ria lalu menarik tangan Sasori dan mulai berjalan keluar.

Anko menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. "BERHENTI ATAU HUKUMAN KALIAN BERTAMBAH DUA KALI LIPAT!"

Sasori dan Deidara berhenti di ambang pintu. Mereka berbalik dan menatap malas _sensei_ seksi tapi galak itu. "Katanya _sensei_ bosan memberi kami hukuman." Ucap Deidara diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Sasori yang masih setia memasang tampang _sok qiyut_ nya.

Anko berjalan mendekati Sasori dan Deidara, "Bosan bukan berarti TIDAK! Aku tetap akan memberi kalian hukuman. Kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Anko menyeringai ke arah dua muridnya.

Diantara mereka berdua, Sasorilah yang paling was-was jika diberi perkataan menggantung seperti itu. Kejutan. Sasori benci kejutan. Ia menganggap kejutan sebagai misteri yang membuatnya penasaran. Sasori berpikir, _"Bagaimana jika aku mati sebelum mendapat jawabannya?" _Dan jawaban para _member, "Ya mati penasaran dong!" _Oh tidak. Sasori tidak ingin dirinya mati penasaran. Kemungkinan tak tenang di alam baka sangatlah besar, dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya. Titik!

"Berhentilah memasang wajah menjijikan seperti itu, Sasori! Aku tidak akan mempan...lagi." Anko me_rolling-eyes_ saat Sasori mulai bertingkah. Cukup sekali dia terpengaruh _sok qiyut no jutsu_ Sasori. Setelah itu ia telah membutakan matanya dari segala jurus-jurus aneh namun patut diwaspadai milik Sasori, Deidara, dan anggota _Akatsuki_ lainnya.

.

* * *

.

"_WHAT_? MENJADI SISWA DI DESA? TUKAR NASIB MAKSUD LO? _OH NOOO_!"

Sasori dan Deidara telah mengetahui reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberi Pein setelah mendengar kabar _aduhai_ mengenai jenis hukuman mereka kali ini. Untuk itu, sebelum ke tempat magang _Akatsuki _di sekolah, mereka berdua menyempatkan pergi ke loker masing-masing untuk mengambil _iPod_ serta _headphone_ mereka dan memutar lagu dengan volume hampir mencapai maximum.

Itachi menatap _horror_ Pein yang begitu berapi-api. Dirinya lebih memilih diam dan ikut-ikut saja.

Keberuntungan sedang memihak pada Tobi karena dirinya tidak kena semprot muncratan Pein. Topeng yang sangat disayangi ternyata membawa berkah tersendiri. Saking sayangnya kepada topeng itu, ketika tidur dan mandi pun Tobi tidak melepasnya.

Berbeda dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Mungkin telinga mereka dijamin terbebas dari penyakit tuli mendadak. Namun wajah mereka... _aduhai_ mungkin setelah pulang sekolah mereka harus maskeran di salon milik Hidan; mantan anggota _Akatsuki_ yang telah memutuskan untuk keluar dan berkarya di _fashion, style, _dan kecantikan.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME_?!" Pein semakin histeris membayangkan kehidupan mereka di desa nanti. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tobi yang jaraknya sangat stragetis dengan dirinya, hingga membuat anak itu pusing dan pingsan. _Poor our good boy_...

"Sas, lama-lama di sini ntar nih wajah tambah mahal ongkosnya. _unn_. Capsus yuk!" Bisik Deidara pada Sasori, dan diiyakan oleh Sasori. Kemudian mereka berdua langsung ngacir dari tempat tersebut secepat yang mereka bisa.

Walaupun sebagai ketua yang diwajibkan tidak takut dalam segala hal —kecuali Tuhan, Mama dan Papa— Pein tetaplah manusia biasa. Faktanya dia adalah orang tersensitif di _Akatsuki _setelah Deidara. Saking kerasnya memikir, ia sampai tidak sadar menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras. "ADAWW!"

Itachi menahan tawanya yang hampir pecah ketika pantat Pein mendarat di lantai dengan _aduhai_nya. "_Oh Sofa I wish you were here." _Ejek Itachi dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

~oOo~

* * *

-**TBC**-

* * *

A/N

Duh ini ga tau angin dari muson barat atau timur (?) tiba-tiba langsung ngetik fict ini, multichap lagi. Mencoba membuat yang baru. Jadi maap, kalo hasilnya _aduhai_. Apalagi Humornya, _aduhai_ maksa banget!

Sebenarnya, ini terinspirasi dari fict _We Need A Girl_nya _Crimson Fruit._ Hanya bagian akatsuki ditinggal Konan kok. Selebihnya adalah hasil ide gila saya.

Maap_maap_maap member lain Akatsuki ga dimunculin. Habis bingung mereka mau dibegimanain. Ya demi kelancaran fict juga. hehe #plakk

Ini chara nya hanya Akatsuki saja. Chara cewek yang akan sering muncul di chap-chap depan tidak akan mempengaruhi chara ke dua (?)

Terima kasih jika ada yang berkenan RnR.

Salam _aduhai_ —_Aira Ai_ *lol


End file.
